Momo's Grooming
by BittenGamer
Summary: After finding Momo at the park, Jason (the main character), invited her over and asked for her to bathe rather than dirty up his new bed sheets until she got undressed...


**Author's Note: This is my first hentai fan fiction ever written so, please review it and let me know any advice you may have for it or in the future for any other hentais/yaois/yuris/etc. It is written with the main character named Jason and he is a you! WARNING IT HAS SPOILERS AND IS ONLY RECOMMENDED FOR AN OLDER AUDIENCE!**

Jason's P.O.V.:

"So, you're uh-" I began, being immediately cut off by laughter.

"A cat! Or, I think, a Neko!" Momo giggled as her tailed swished back in forth. Her golden eyes shined brightly as her twitching ears moved her red hair into her face. Her little golden bell tied around her jiggled and bedazzled me slightly as my eyes trailed lower to her navy blue kimono. It had white flowers with a yellow and purple ribbon tied around her waist line. She was curvy on the hips and buttocks, but had small breast. NOT THAT I CARE! SHE IS A CAT FOR GOD SAKES!

"Uh…. the fuck?" I asked, snapping out of my study of her body. Her ears flattened on her head as she frowned looking down at her sandals and socks.

"I just wanted to see if you could be my new master since you provided me food" she whispered sadly into the ground. I blinked confused, suddenly realizing what she had meant.

"Food?- Oh! You mean that damn fish I bought. Yeah, I thought it would have been cooler looking, but since it wasn't, I decided to throw it out. Are you really that lonely… uh cat woman?" I asked, taking pity on her. Hell, if she really is a catgirl-thing, then she would need a new owner or master.

With ears perked up, she looked at me and nodded quickly. Giving in to her innocent-like personality, I held out my hand and took her, walking us back to my small apartment.

Once we arrived, she giggled and ran to my bed. Jumping on and burying her face in my pillows, she stuck her buttocks up in the air revealing a lack of undergarments and soft, pink flesh. Blushing and turning my head, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Hey, uh do you mind grooming yourself or something. I don't know when you last have been cleaned and you are jumping all over my clean sheets." I requested. Looking up from the pillows with a sweet smile, she jumped up and padded to me.

"Oh, sure master!" Quickly, she kicked off her socks and ripped off her clothes revealing her soft, nude body. "How do you want to groom me? With a bath or your tongue?" Sucking in a deep breath and covering my eyes, I turned away and coughed out the air.

"Oh, my god! Catgirl! Neko! Whatever your name is! Put on your clothes or cover up!" I begged, dying from embarrassment. I heard giggling as she walked up to me, rubbing into my back. I dropped my hands and curled them into fist, trying to hide my shaking.

"It's Momo, master. You are so weird to be red in the face when you see me naked. I'm your kitty, master. You shouldn't be nervous to groom me" she giggled, trying to soothe my nerves. I turned to her to see her face, but she slip when I moved causing us both to fall to the floor.

"Ouch!" Shaking my head, I looked down and saw I was on top of a blushing Momo. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped and sat up, looking at my crotch. There, my lower half betrayed my innocence. Sitting up, I tried covering up my hard-on until she got on her hands and knees, continuing to stare.

"Master? Do you need to be groom?" Momo asked, looking at me with innocent, golden eyes. Face flustered and unsure if I did or didn't, I stayed quiet. She continued to stare until she decided that my silence meant yes. Slowly, she nuzzled my hands out of the way and unzipped my pants, letting my lower half popout.

"Momo, sto-" I began in a husky tone, deep with need. However, she stopped me by placing her soft and warm mouth on the head. Slowly, it went up and down on my shaft, making me harder by the second until I couldn't hold back anymore I tilted my head back and groaned in pleasure as her tongue traced every vein and inch of my cock.

"Oh my gosh, master! Your kitty toy taste so good and is so big!" she smiled, lapping at the head of my cock. Biting my bottom lip, I tried to hold back all I could until it was too much. Cumming inside her mouth had to be the greatest, yet more embarrassing thing I could have done. Sitting back up immediately and swallowing, she looked at me confused.

"Master, you made my mouth all dirty when I was trying to groom" she frowned, ears laid back. Biting the inside of my cheek, I leaned into her and kissed her deeply. Letting my tongue enter her mouth, I swirled inside it, tasting her sweet breath and lips. Gasping and moaning softly into my mouth, Momo kissed me back until we had to pull back in order to breathe.

"Is that better my sweet kitty?" I whispered, smiling at her now red face.

"Yes, but my bottom is sticky" she whispered back, shuffling uncomfortably. Smiling, I laid her on her back and began grooming her with my tongue, from the head to her toes. Not once, have I ever tasted or felt someone so soft or sweet in my entire life. Her neck and chest felt like silk until my tongue as she shivered in delight. I lightly traced my tongue on her belly button making her relax with a ticklish giggle. Then, kissing softly on her hips, I allowed my tongue to plunge into her. She gasped out loud in pleasure and tried to moved away.

"Ma-Master! Please! No more! Your grooming tongue feels too good in my little kitty places" she whimpered out. Almost growling, I put her legs on my shoulders and forced my tongue deeper inside her wetness. Not once had I ever tasted something so sweet before. Licking and drinking every drop of her, I guzzled down her sweetness until her orgasmed and began shaking violently.

"Mmmmmmm, my sweet kitty. Now my mouth is dirty when I tried grooming you" I smiled, watching her sit up, still shivering from pleasure.

"I'm sorry master. Do you want me to clean that like you cleaned my mouth?" she smiled sweetly. I felt my stomach do a flip from how innocent she is or acts. It seems so genuine and pure that I almost feel a bit bad having sex with her. Yet, at the same time her pure-like attitude turns me on more than imaginable.

"No, Momo. I just want you to stay the way you are forever" I answered back, causing her to smile more profoundly.

"Like a good kitty?" She asked, nuzzling into my neck. Laughing, I stroked her hair until I heard her make a purr-like noise.

"Yes, like my good little kitten" I answered, closing my eyes as I rested my head on her's.


End file.
